Thundering Passion
by LadyTuaramandil
Summary: A certain lightning mage has been gone on a mission for a month, which is far too long for his demon girlfriend. Mirajane x Laxus light but romantic smut. May be continued upon at a later date.


This is not the best thing I have written. It's my first time actually finishing a smut piece to the point where I can publish it, and I have not written in quite a while so I apologize for that. Regardless, I hope you find some enjoyment from this!

* * *

Flustered did not even _begin_ to describe how she felt.

Mirajane sat in her bed, nestled under her abundance of silky, fluffy covers, attempting to read a book. She never usually felt like this- no, this was rare. _Very_ rare.

And it was all _his_ fault.

Well, perhaps not entirely. After all, they both knew it would be a long mission, and when the barmaid had offered to go along Makarov nearly started bawling right then and there. "Erza has a mission then too! Who will keep everyone in line?!" Granted, she was pretty sure this was just an excuse, considering she herself was more known for applauding and encouraging the ruckus rather than subduing it.

The demon mage let out a heavy sigh, furrowing her brows as she attempted to push her frustration from her mind. She tried to focus instead on the words upon the yellowed and worn pages before her, but nothing was sticking in her mind. The frustration must have worn her out, because before long the book fell from her hands and she snapped her fingers lazily to put out the lacrima light, finally turning over in her mountain of blankets to fall asleep.

* * *

A light hum escaped her lips as she felt large fingers delicately tracing her arm, followed by chapped lips pressing themselves to her temple. Cerulean eyes opened to stare into orange ones, gleaming in the winter moonlight. A warm smile pushed the lightning scar over his right cheek up slightly as he moved his hand from her arm to her cheek.

"Hey there, Mira."

Her voice caught in her throat as she blinked the sleep out of her sky blue eyes, wondering if she was awake or just dreaming. A cool breeze from her now open window caused her to shiver, giving her her answer.

"Laxus..."

She smiled, gripping his shirt and snuggling into his chest sleepily. "Mmm, you're warm..."

Gently, he gripped her upper arms and flipped her so she was on her back, staring up at him. She let out a small gasp as he leaned in closer, his hands now moving down to her wrists. A playful smirk, one oh so familiar to the barmaid, crossed the lightning mage's scarred features.

"My my Mira, you aren't going to let me off that easily are you? I'm sure after a month you want more than just a teddy bear."

That certainly drained any remnants of sleep she had in her head. Mirajane's earlier frustrations came piling to the front of her mind as her heart began to race. She returned his smirk.

"Hmmm... You're right. You have a LOT of time to make up for."

His smirk turned into a devious grin. "Well, I've got all night to do it. And tomorrow, provided you can handle it."

Delicate fingers traced his pectorals as she brought her face closer to his, their lips only inches apart. "Well Mr. Dreyar, that sounds like a challenge."

Without further words, she fiercely pressed her lips to his and was greeted with an equal ferocity. One large hand slipped into her silky white locks to press her face closer to his as the other traced down her spine until it reached the hem of her tank top. He slipped it under the garment, sliding it gently along the crevice of her spine until it was between her shoulder blades, where he stopped and pressed so that her breasts were against his broad chest. He felt two little lumps harden against his pectorals and grinned into their kiss, pulling away to touch his lips to her ear.

"Cold, or excited?"

Any answer she may have had turned into a gasping moan as the lightning mage nipped her earlobe gently before slowly trailing kisses down her neck, stopping midway to lavish attention on one spot in particular. He moved his hand from her back, distancing their chests enough so that he could trace his fingers lightly along her ribs over her shirt.

"L... Laxus..." She breathed hoarsely, twisting her fingers into the sides of his shirt as she arched her back, eyelids fluttering.

One finger traced itself over one mound, stopping to tease the hardened nipple in the center through her top. He rolled it around lazily, flicking his eyes upward to gaze at her countenance. Soft, rosey cheeks bathed in blue shadows and white moonlight, silvery strands of hair clinging to her cheeks.

Good Mavis, he loved this woman.

He gave her neck one last suck, eliciting a tiny moan before he moved his face back up to hers, his nose touching hers as he whispered "I love you, Mirajane."

Her face lit up, eyes twinkling like a thousand stars in the endless azure. The demon cupped the face of her dragon, a sweet and warm smile on her moonlit features. "I love you too, Laxus."


End file.
